Plisetsky
by Mike Perea
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, Yurio para otros...esta es mi historia antes del éxito...antes del Grand Prix


Muy pocas veces en mi corta y puta vida he admitido ciertas cosas, entre ellas el estar enamorado. ¿Quién iba a decir que detrás del rudo e insensible de Yuri Plisetsky iba a estar una persona con sentimientos? Apuesto a que nadie se lo imaginaba, sobre todo por el modo en que me he comportado estos últimos ocho meses con cierto competidor y cierto entrenador suyo.

Cuando vi la cara de estúpido de Katsuki no voy a negar que quedé maravillado, puesto que era uno de los chicos más hermosos que en mi vida haya visto. Esos lindos ojos café, su cabello oscuro y su voz...todo eso junto me volvió loco, pero al mismo tiempo no negaré que me llenó de rabia al ver que estaba con el imbécil de Viktor. Ese maldito cabrón me había prometido ser mi entrenador y no había resultado más que ser una mentira suya.

No importa ya, quedó en el pasado. Con el tiempo comencé a asimilar que esos dos terminarían juntos, sobre todo desde que se dieron esos anillos en aquel maldito restaurante de mierda. La ira me llenaba por completo y una parte de mi estaba segura de que ya no le podría quitar a Viktor su parejita...ese día mis esperanzas se fueron al caño. Enamorado de un extranjero que al mismo tiempo era la competencia...ironías de la vida.

Claro que, entre tanta oscuridad y frío, el calor y la luz llegan cuando uno menos se lo espera. De igual forma hay una persona que me ha ayudado indirectamente con este problema; un chico que me ha servido para olvidar a Katsuki y en su lugar pensar en él. Otabek Altin se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo y pienso que en el futuro será algo más que eso, puesto que aunque intento no ser muy obvio creo que lo amo y que al mismo tiempo él siente algo por mí.

Así como Viktor y Yuri tienen algo especial, nosotros también lo tenemos...De una manera fría y reservada, pero lo tenemos; algo hermoso existe entre nosotros y por alguna razón no lo hemos dicho. No veo cual es el maldito problema...lo único que quiero ahora es correr a sus brazos, abrazarlo y colmarlo de besos y risas. Quiero patinar a su lado tomando su mano y danzando como en las películas de amor al son de una cálida y lenta melodía.

Tanto pensamiento me remonta al pasado cuando tenía trece años. La primera vez que me enamoré, podría decirse.

Los inviernos en Rusia son quizá los más fríos que puedan existir en todo el planeta. Aquella vez había sido uno de los más fríos desde que tenía memoria y al lado de mi casa se había mudado un tipo de mi edad, más o menos. Con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos amigos e íbamos juntos a todas partes, incluso a la pista donde iba a practicar mis rutinas. Dmitri siempre estaba ahí, a mi lado.

Pasado ya un par de meses de que nos hubiéramos conocido comencé a reconocer que de mi parte, existía más que un sentimiento de amistad hacía él, como cuando te enamoras de una chica, solo que con un varón. Admito también que nunca en mi vida me había enamorado de nadie, no hasta ese momento.

La última vez que nos vimos fue en la primavera del año siguiente, puesto que el chico tenía que mudarse del país por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre. Ese día fue la vez que dí mi primer beso. Estábamos despidiéndonos cuando lo único que se me vino a la mente fue acercarme a su cara a toda velocidad y plantarle un beso en los labios que apenas y duró dos segundos, siendo estos los dos segundos más largos y placenteros de mi vida.

No me esperaba a que el muy hijo de puta me diera un puñetazo en la cara y me dijera maricón para después irse y desaparecer de mi vida para siempre. Pasé la noche entera llorando y puedo decir con seguridad de que Dmitri es la razón por la que soy tan reservado y frío respecto a lo que siento.

Tengo suerte de haber encontrado a alguien como Otabek, alguien que al parecer me quiere como yo a él. Estoy completamente seguro de ello, puedo notarlo en su mirada, en sus palabras y en la forma en que nos tratamos el uno al otro. Solo espero que él no me decepcione como ya lo hicieron en el pasado. Si eso pasa no me dejaré caer una vez más en las garras del amor y seguiré con la segunda cosa que más me encanta en el mundo: patinar. Haré que el mundo entero conozca el nombre de Yuri Plisetsky después del Grand Prix Final.


End file.
